Among exhaust systems for automobile or the like, there is known an exhaust system in which a spherical joint for connecting exhaust pipes to each other is placed in the middle of the exhaust system, to prevent transmission of vibration from an engine to an automobile body via a mounter (such as a muffler hanger made of rubber) for mounting the exhaust system to the automobile body. For example, the Patent Literature 1 discloses an exhaust system for discharging exhaust gas of an engine mounted transversely in the front of a vehicle, from the rear of the vehicle, in which an exhaust pipe of the exhaust system has apart extending generally straight in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a part extending generally straight in the width direction of the vehicle, with each part of the exhaust pipe being provided with a spherical joint. According to this exhaust system, vibration in the vertical direction of the vehicle can be damped by the spherical joint placed in the exhaust pipe's part that extends generally straight in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and vibration in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle can be damped by the spherical joint placed in the exhaust pipe's part that extends generally straight in the width direction of the vehicle.